


There's A First Time For Everything

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Drakecest Week, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Written for an unofficial Drakecest Week that myself and a few friends decided to take on.Day 5 - Young BrothersAfter a good day, Nathan decides he wants to try something that he hasn't done before to his older brother.  Nathan is probably about 18, meaning that Sam would be about 23.





	There's A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> And Drakecest week continues! \o/ I'm trying to get through these prompts for the week, we're on the home stretch now!

“Here you go Nathan,” Sam said as he held out two still-cool bottles of beer in offering to his brother.   His fingers gripped around both of the bottle necks in one hand, keeping his other hand free, and he motioned to his little brother to take one while a smirk of amusement danced across his lips.  He had snuck out and picked up the ‘treat’ from the convenience store just around the corner from the motel that they’d been staying at while Nathan was in the shower.  Along with a fresh pack of cigarettes, of course.  “Your reward for a job well done,” he elaborated further with a tilt of his head.  “We’ll be eating well for the next week, if not _longer_.  And we can stay in this place for a little while too.”  Sam grinned at his younger brother.  “Looks like things are looking up for us.”

 

Nathan returned his brother’s grin with one of his own as he took the offered amber bottle.  “Yeah, we really scored today,” he agreed as he tipped the container up to his lips, condensation dripping off from the bottom with the movement.  He was grateful for the cold beverage after his shower, and even more so that Sam was thoughtful enough to open it for him too.  Nathan took a swig from the bottle and even though he still wasn’t _quite_ used to the bitter taste of beer, it was good and cold on his parched throat.

 

The slight cringe that showed on Nathan’s face when he drank from the beer bottle only amused Sam, and he gave a low chuckle before taking a sip of his own beverage.  “It’s an acquired taste, you’ll get used to it,” he commented after swallowing his mouthful, while reaching over to give his little brother an affectionate pat on the shoulder.

 

“That’s what you said last time too,” Nathan teased in mock complaint while giving a slight roll of his eyes at his older brother’s words.  As a show of how _acquired_ he was getting with the taste of beer, he took another long draw from the bottle in his hand, tilting it back to his lips.  Nathan tipped his head back and drained almost half of the bottle in one gulp in his determination to show off to Sam.

 

“Whoa, take it easy,” Sam said as he placed his hand on top of where his little brother was grasping the bottle, in an attempt to slow Nathan down.  “We haven’t eaten anything yet, you can’t just _down_ it like that,” he said with a laugh.  “You’ve got to take your time, and really _savor_ it.”  Not that the brand of beer he had bought was anything prestigious, but Sam _did_ make sure to pick out something that wasn’t just the cheap pisswater that he often was forced to buy, or _lift_ , when they were low on cash.  They had extra money for now, so it was nice to be able to splurge on something a little bit more flavorful _and_ that had some more alcohol content to it.

 

Nathan pulled back from the bottle with a hiccup followed by a belch, which only made him laugh.  “Come on Sam, I can’t get drunk off of just _one_ bottle of beer,” he insisted, although he didn’t want to admit that he _did_ feel a little bit light-headed after guzzling down as much as he did.  Maybe Sam _was_ onto something about him drinking it on an empty stomach.  Seeing as they’d been out all day, they didn’t exactly have time to grab lunch anywhere, and it’s not like they really _had_ the money to either.  At least, not until they managed to lift that one guy’s wallet which also happened to be _stuffed_ with cash.  Their big score of the day, hell, of the _week_ even. 

 

“You can if you drink it _that_ fast,” Sam insisted as he got up from where they were sitting on the floor to take a seat on the bed instead.  The bed wasn’t _that_ much more comfortable, but it was definitely softer than the hard floor barely covered with threadbare carpeting.  He took another sip from his own bottle and then put it aside on the small nightstand next to the double bed.  “Anyway, what do you feel like eating tonight?”  Sam asked as he glanced over Nathan’s way.  A smile spread on his lips.  “We could order a whole pizza for ourselves if you feel like it.”

 

Nathan’s face lit up at the idea.  “A _whole_ pizza?”  He exclaimed with excitement.  It had been a while since they’d had pizza at all, and usually whenever they did, it was only by the slice because that was all that they could afford.  So to have an _entire_ pizza between just the two of them was a _real_ luxury.  He put his beer bottle aside and scrambled to get up to standing so that he could join Sam on the bed.  But he must have stood up a _little_ too fast, because he got that light-headed, woozy feeling again, and soon he was stumbling forward, tripping on the carpet and planting himself face forward into Sam’s lap.  “Whoops,” Nathan got out with a laugh as he lifted his face up from where he had landed on Sam’s jeans to give his older brother a sheepish grin.  “Has that carpet always been so bumpy?”

 

Sam just laughed at his little brother.  “Careful, you almost hit me in the junk with your face,” he teased as he moved a hand down to adjust himself through his jeans.  _Not that I would really mind_ , he thought to himself as his mind went to less innocent places with how close Nathan’s face was to his groin.  He and Nathan had been doing some _experimenting_ lately, after having recently revealed to each other that they had _feelings_ for each other.  Feelings that would be considered _more_ than brotherly.  And _wrong._   But hell, it was hard to feel guilty when they only had each other for comfort in the world.  Never mind that it felt _so_ right.  Just those thoughts alone prompted him to lean forward and press a small kiss to Nathan’s lips.  “What did I say about that beer, huh?”  He teased as he gave his brother’s hair a playful ruffle with his fingers.

 

“Okay, so maybe you were right,” Nathan said with a pout.  His head was still feeling a little light, but somehow he was also feeling a bit _brave._   He was knelt down in between Sam’s legs, and as he glanced at where the seams of his brother’s jeans met, he got an _idea_.  “You gave me a treat, now it’s _my_ turn to give you a treat,” Nathan announced as he moved his hands up to Sam’s waist and started to tug at his fly.  He’d been curious about what it would be like to suck off his older brother, and since he had a little bit of liquid courage along with the convenience of him being down there already, there was no time like the present to try it out.

 

“Geez, Nathan… really?”  Sam asked as he watched Nathan paw at his jeans, his mouth going dry at the realization that his little brother was _more_ than serious.  They’d already gone straight for sex the few times that they had messed around with each other, so it was understandable that Nathan wanted to try _other_ things out as well.  And he was _more_ than okay with that.  “Do… Do you know what you’re doing?”

 

“I’ve watched porn you know,” Nathan retorted as he managed to pop the button and pull the zipper down.  He looked up at Sam and grinned.  “We’ve even watched some together, don’t you remember?”  Nathan teased as he dipped his fingers into the waistband of Sam’s boxer shorts.  “It can’t be _that_ hard, I’m sure I can figure it out.”  He knew that Sam had _far_ more experience than he did when it came to sexual things, but he figured that he had to learn at some point.  Why not right at that moment?

 

“Yeah, I remember,” Sam replied in a small voice as he felt the pads of Nathan’s fingers brush against his skin.  He could feel himself already starting to stir in his underwear at the prospect of his brother sucking his dick, and his first thought was that he was probably going to go to hell for it.  But they’d already done far _more_ with each other, so if he _wasn’t_ going to hell already, this would likely just seal the deal.  “Just uh, let me know if you need any pointers,” Sam offered with a nervous laugh, although he was looking very, _very_ forward to what his little brother was going to do.

 

“I’ll be sure to let you know,” Nathan replied with a smile and a nod before starting to slide his brother’s boxer shorts down his body.  Dark, curly hair sprung up to meet the air as he shoved the cloth down Sam’s lap, and eventually he was faced with his brother’s half-hard cock.  “Looks like I’m not the _only_ one looking forward to this,” Nathan playfully teased as he moved a hand to grasp and rub at Sam’s dick.  He didn’t touch it for long though, before taking the plunge and lowering his face onto his brother’s lap so that he could take Sam’s cock in between his lips.  Besides wanting to know what it was like to suck his brother’s dick, he also wanted to feel it getting hard in his mouth.  Just the _thought_ of doing that to Sam caused his own cock to start swelling in his pants as well.

 

“N-Nathan,” Sam gasped out, his voice cracking with the utterance of his little brother’s name when his little brother’s mouth sank onto his dick.  Nathan’s mouth was warm, _sinfully_ so, and somehow even though he’d had sex with his brother before, this act seemed much _filthier_.  And Sam _loved_ it.  “Just make sure you watch the teeth,” he breathed in warning as he reached a hand out to pet at Nathan’s shower-dampened hair.

 

Nathan gave a little nod of understanding as he began to suck at the half-hard length in his mouth, while making sure to take Sam’s advice.  The musky scent that was distinctly Sam’s curled into his nostrils as he mouthed at his brother’s dick, and that along with the new taste that was his brother’s cock, only served to get himself even more excited.  _Especially_ when he could feel Sam getting firmer in between his lips.  Eventually he had to bring his hand back into it once he had gotten his older brother completely rigid, seeing as he couldn’t have his mouth _everywhere_ on his brother’s cock at once.  So Nathan mimicked what he had seen in some previous porno flicks, using his hand further down the shaft where he couldn’t reach, while he slid his lips over the top and the head.

 

“You were really paying attention, huh?”  Sam half-heartedly joked as he watched open-mouthed in awe as Nathan laved attention on his cock.  For his little brother’s first time sucking dick it wasn’t bad at _all_.  And Sam didn’t know what made him harder, feeling Nathan’s mouth on his cock, or just the _act_ of watching Nathan go down on him.  His brother had always had a pretty mouth and a pretty face to go along with it, so Sam had always envisioned that sucking dick would look good on him.  And he sure was glad to know that he was absolutely _right_.  “You’re doing great little brother,” Sam encouraged as he raked his fingers through Nathan’s hair.

 

A small moan of acknowledgement escaped Nathan’s throat in response to Sam’s positive words, and just the fact that he was pleasing his brother so much only caused Nathan to get _more_ aroused himself, leaving his own dick straining at the front of his pants.  He got a little bold and wanted to try something else out of curiosity, something that he had seen them do in those porn movies that he had watched with his big brother.  So while making sure that his teeth were sufficiently tucked behind his lips, he moved to sink his mouth lower on Sam’s length, taking more of his brother into his mouth and down his throat.

 

“Jesus Christ _Nathan_ ,” Sam got out with wide hazel eyes when he saw and _felt_ what his little brother was doing.  As Nathan’s mouth slid further down his dick to where he could feel the squeeze of his brother’s throat around his cock, he couldn’t help but groan at the sensation, letting his eyes shut briefly while he tilted his head back.  “You… You really did learn something watching those videos, didn’t you?”  Sam asked, making a mental note to watch some other porno flicks with his little brother if _that_ was going to be the result.

 

Nathan gave the briefest of nods in response, unable to do much more than that with how he had Sam’s cock lodged in his throat.  He made an attempt to take in more of his brother’s length, determined to take down the whole thing even though Sam was bigger than your _average_ guy, but when Nathan accidentally nudged the head of Sam’s prick into a sensitive part of his throat, he had to quickly pull himself off.  Turning his head to the side so that he wouldn’t cough all over his brother, Nathan hacked out several coughs, his shoulders shaking as he worked it out of his system.  He hadn’t _meant_ to gag on Sam’s dick.  “Sorry,” he croaked out as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes while his cheeks reddened.

 

“Whoa, are you all right there Nathan?”  Sam asked with concern as he watched his little brother violently clear his throat.  Once the coughs subsided, he reached out to pet Nathan’s hair, although Sam couldn’t help but chuckle at his brother’s rookie mistake.  “I’m sure that everyone’s choked the first time doing this,” he reassured with a laugh.  _I know I did,_ Sam thought to himself, recalling _his_ first time sucking dick.  “It just takes a little practice.”

 

“Practice makes perfect, right?”  Nathan retorted with a rough voice and a weak smile.  Once the urge to cough had faded, he got right back into what he had been doing and bent back over his brother’s lap to take Sam’s saliva-slickened cock back into his mouth.  Nathan made sure to be somewhat more careful this time around, and avoided shoving it haphazardly down his throat.  A low groan left him when he started to bob his head up and down on the head of it, setting a rhythm while he went back to jerking at what he couldn’t reach with his hand.  Nathan kind of wished that he could grind himself against his brother at the same time, or hell even just touch himself, but with how he was positioned and what he was doing, he really couldn’t.  Just satisfying Sam would have to do for the moment.

 

“Oh, that’s good Nathan, _really_ good,” Sam encouraged as he gently grasped at his brother’s short locks of hair with his fingers, tugging at them ever so slightly.  He couldn’t resist giving a gentle roll of his hips towards Nathan’s mouth, and the thought of doing _that_ a little harder only caused his cock to throb in between his brother’s lips.  _Maybe once Nathan gets better at this_ , he thought in passing as he could feel himself beginning to coil with building tension.  “Yeah, keep doing it like that,” Sam got out with a huff of breath.  It wasn’t an order, just merely a breathless _suggestion_.

 

Nathan gave a muffled grunt in response, and he kept on doing what Sam had asked him to, continuing to work his mouth and hand along his brother’s rigid length.  He could feel his brother gradually getting harder in his mouth, which only spurred him to move faster and suck even more firmly on the cock between his lips.  Nathan whined softly as his own arousal was getting almost to be too much to bear, with his neglected cock at full mast tenting his underwear and just _begging_ to be touched.  But when the vague taste of Sam’s pre-come flooded his mouth, he knew that his brother was _close_ and that it wouldn’t be long now.

“Nathan, I’m gonna come,” Sam indicated in a husky whisper, taking in the sight of his little brother sucking him off through half-lidded eyes once more, before it was all over.  It wasn’t long at all before his torso tensed sharply in warning, and he was soon groaning his brother’s name as he released and spilled his seed into Nathan’s warm, waiting mouth.  As his body relaxed while he savored the wave of pleasure that washed over him, his fingers loosened their grip in his little brother’s hair as well.

 

Nathan wasn’t quite ready for the way Sam’s come filled up his mouth, and he _especially_ wasn’t prepared for the bitter taste of it.  Not that he was sure _what_ to expect when it came to that, although the pornos that he’d watched made it look like it was the best tasting stuff _ever_.  Somehow he wasn’t surprised that it was all a lie.  He cringed at the unpleasant flavor that spread across his taste buds, and at one point he was tempted to run to the bathroom to spit it all out, but he instead swallowed it down in determination.  He didn’t want to disappoint his big brother after all.  Once he was sure that Sam was done though, he quickly pulled off of his brother’s cock and got up from the floor, with his cheeks flushing bright red.  Nathan glanced over to where Sam’s beer bottle was sitting on the nightstand and made a beeline for it, grabbing it and hurriedly pressing it to his lips so that he could wash the taste out of his mouth.  The beer still didn’t taste _great_ , but it tasted _much_ better than his brother’s release.  Maybe he’d get used to the flavor of beer eventually _after_ all.

 

Sam could only watch Nathan scurrying about in his post-orgasmic daze, and when he saw his little brother desperately drinking from _his_ beer bottle, he was both amused _and_ a little taken aback.  “Hey, that one’s mine,” Sam weakly protested from his seat on the bed.  “But I guess it’s _yours_ now,” he remarked with a chuckle of amusement.  Considering _where_ Nathan’s mouth had been, his brother could have the rest of it.  “I’ll just drink the rest of your bottle,” Sam teased as he tilted his head towards where Nathan’s forgotten beer bottle was still sitting on the floor.

 

“Sorry,” Nathan got out a little breathlessly once he pulled his mouth away from the bottle, licking his lips to ensure that he got _all_ of the icky flavor out of his mouth.  “I didn’t expect it to taste like _that_ ,” he said somewhat sheepishly as he put the beer bottle back in its place.  “Of course, I wasn’t sure _what_ to expect either.”  He gave a little laugh as he moved back towards the bed and sat down next to his older brother.  Nathan couldn’t help shifting slightly in his seat though, considering that he was still _very_ much aroused, and even more so since he had been able to please his big brother with _just_ his mouth.  He still kind of couldn’t believe that he had been able to do that.

 

“It’s another acquired taste,” Sam joked as he moved to tuck himself back into his underwear.  He then leaned in towards his brother to steal a kiss from him, and he could vaguely taste both himself _and_ the alcohol on Nathan’s lips.  Not that the flavor _really_ bothered him, he was just giving his little brother some shit.  “Now I guess it’s your turn,” Sam murmured against Nathan’s mouth, snaking a hand down to his brother’s waist and then easily slipping it into his pants and underwear.  His mouth dropped open though, when he felt _how_ hard and slick Nathan was within the confines of his clothes.  “Holy _shit_ Nathan,” Sam breathed as he grasped at his brother’s dick and gave it a stroke with his hand.  A smirk spread across his lips.  “You really like sucking your big brother’s dick, don’t you?  Look, you’re all wet because of it.”

 

“S-Shut up,” Nathan replied, his cheeks flushing even redder with both embarrassment and arousal.  The way Sam’s rough hand rubbed at his cock felt good, _way_ too good, and he didn’t want his older brother to stop.  “Just keep going,” he demanded as he closed the small gap between them in order to roughly meet Sam’s lips.

 

Sam just chuckled as he returned his little brother’s forceful kiss with one of his own while continuing to leisurely rub at Nathan’s leaking length.  After a few moments of mouths melding, Sam pulled away and a mischievous look twinkled in his hazel eyes.  “How about I show you how an _expert_ does it?”  He teased with a raised eyebrow as he moved to unfasten Nathan’s pants and tugged his cock out to the air.

 

Nathan just held his breath as Sam positioned himself near his lap.  And when Sam’s too-warm mouth sank onto his cock, he couldn’t hold back the loud groan that escaped his throat because of it.  Nathan hoped that the neighbors at the motel wouldn’t complain about the noise.  Again.  But that didn’t stop him from letting Sam know just how _much_ he was enjoying it.  They had some cash now, so if they got kicked out, it wasn’t a big deal.  Because it was _so_ worth it.


End file.
